mukashi mukashi
by gunpowder perfume
Summary: sora/belle -- not all pretty stories have to have pretty endings. -- collection of disney crack pairings
1. recorded butterflies

mukashi mukashi  
_a long, long time ago_

【小飛俠】  
r e c o r d e d butterflies

**H**e was the boy who never grew up and she was the girl without a heart. Naturally, Peter was intrigued by her very presence. A pretty girl she was, glass blue eyes and wisps of golden-blonde hair lighter than Wendy's framed her pale, porcelain face. He imagined her like a doll, almost, just like one of those dolls they saw in Wendy's house.

To him she was every bit as fragile as those porcelain dolls, and every bit as cold to the touch. Who was he to say, though? He wasn't the least bit grown up and no one older than the age of sixteen would pay attention to him. He knew, he had tried before. He had tried very hard to get their attention, but ended up in Neverland anyways. It didn't matter though, Neverland was his home.

There wasn't much to say to her when he first met her. Maybe it was because she was a girl that didn't know how to feel. He felt curious, as their first conversation was only few curt words and a hasty farewell. Also, she couldn't explain to him why she was there, girls were too smart to fall out of their prams. Irritated him somewhat, he was considering about banishing her, but held back, some reason or another.

It was rather peculiar, to speak with the cold, heartless girl for hours and hours on end about things such as the dangerous mermaids by the lagoon, or his numerous triumphs over the notorious Captain Hook. She, in turn, would tell him of a boy who was searching for a princess and a boy lost in darkness. As night fell, he awaited the next day and went to bed eagerly, dreaming of what she would tell him next.

You know what? He never thought about being mature about this (shocker, really), nor had he knew it would be very difficult to teach a girl who owned no heart to fly. It was so easy for him! Just think happy thoughts, and with a little help from fairy dust, you would be dancing in air. Simple.

Wait, hold up, and breathe a little first. Alright, he knew he could do this. This couldn't possibly be harder than taking on Captain Hook, but it made him feel so, grown up. He didn't really like that feeling. Alas, he couldn't help it. It just happened. This thing Wendy called a thimble, and the next thing he knew, she was floating. Amazing, really.

**S**he was a girl without a heart and he was a boy who never grew up. Naturally, Naminé was very interested whenever he was around. Quite a handsome boy he was, she silently admitted to herself, ruffled auburn hair and red rosy cheeks, child-like, she supposed. A bit on the naïve side, but she knew things would change eventually.

To her he was just a boy. A mere child that knew nothing about the world, one that questioned a bit too much and did not know when to be quiet and leave a person to their peace. The first time they met she had exchanged a few curt words and walked off listening to his loud questions fade into the distance. She knew more than to expect much out of a boy who feared to grow older and found the adult world strange. But who knows? After all, she was a girl without a heart. It was never her turn to speak.

At first, he annoyed her so, asking questions such as where she was from and how she got there, and also how in the world was it possible for a girl to fall out of a thing called prams. Whatever that was anyways. She wanted to scream, tell him to be quiet so she could concentrate, because she needed to go back. Getting sidetracked while trapping a boy, no, hero in an egg was not a good thing, she knew.

The more time she was trapped there, though, the more she talked with him. The more she talked with him. The more time she spent with him, the more she liked his odd stories about battling the Captain and the Lost Boys. At the end of the day she would find herself waiting for the sun to rise, because her kind had no need for rest.

Part of her decided it wasn't worth it, learning how to fly and having happy thoughts while she knew there was no possibility she could ever achieve that. The other part of her had told her that it was completely hopeless, learning from a child. A small voice, though, whispered gently, "It will be worth it."

She was flying, flying of all the things to do. Was it even physically possible for her to fly? What shocked her more was this, this thimble he kept mentioning about was not a thimble. Clearly it wasn't thimble, because a thimble was a silver object used to protect the finger or thumb when sewing. _Definitely not a thimble_, she thought to herself as she looked at the childish boy. It was a kiss.

After that day, they found her and got her out. Never though, had she forgotten the childish boy who taught her how to fly. Besides, she quite liked the sound of Peter and Naminé.

* * *

**footnotes:** this was horrible

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
text © waraenai 2007 


	2. holding peace

mukashi mukashi  
_a long, long time ago_

【ベル】  
h o l d i n g peace

**T**his was truly ironic, even more so compared to the ever clichéd books she read and loved so much. She knew she was a princess, just like the ones in the books, and a princess was supposed to end up with the prince. Her prince was the Beast. Not him, not him with his angelic blue eyes and gravity-defying hair.

Her mind forced her to believe that this was the last chapter of her story, the final ending where she would end up happily ever after with the Beast. Belle had thought, Belle had believed it to be so. It was all so picture perfect, it all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Until he came along, that was.

He just had to step into her story, tearing up the pages and rip out the intricate web that was her life. He had to go and turn it upside down and sideways. He had to come and destroy the very concept of a princess ever getting the prince she had thought she deserved. It was entirely his fault, but she never blamed him.

Belle knew she couldn't have him, though. He had his own story, his own princess. She knew, she heard. He had sat alone in her library that day he had come to make sure everything was in order, murmuring whispers about someone named 'Rye-Coo', mentioning this girl called Kari, or was it Kayla? Belle didn't hear, nor did she recall.

The Keyblade master whispered in hushed tones, looking intently at the blank space beside him, saying things like how much he wanted to go home or that he missed the girl he was talking about, whatever her name was. He was talking to the space as if it was human, and she wondered if he had gone mad saving the world.

Still, Belle was curious, as always. Walking towards him with her hands tightly clasped in front of her, it was there for a split second, and she saw it. A boy just like the Keyblade master, blonder, maybe, and two pairs of the same sky blue eyes flitted up and rested on her. Then the shade, she supposed that was what it was, disappeared. It was gone, vanished.

Were her eyes playing tricks on her? It was there a minute ago. Then again, maybe they were since it had been a blank space right before. "Belle," his expression softened immediately, acknowledging her presence. He smiled; shifting around a bit so there would be space beside him for her to sit.

The princess sat down, a small, content smile on her face as she spoke, "Sora."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----  
someone should sue disney for making little girls believe  
that everything ends in 'happily ever after'.  
----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Every single one of the friends he had met on his travels with Donald and Goofy were invited to their wedding, him and hers. It hurt, really, watching the stunningly beautiful seventh Princess of Heart walk down the sandy aisle where her prince was waiting for her with open arms. She was the very body of innocence in her white summer dress. Snow White had made that, Belle recalled.

On her pretty little head was a shell, which Ariel's sisters had spent hours upon hours trying to find the right one. Aurora's woodland animals pranced beside her, making the bride laugh. Alice skipped in front of her, throwing white petals onto the ground. Tinkerbell whizzed around, leaving a trail of golden pixie dust behind her, giggling that fairy laugh of hers with the bride.

For a moment, Sora turned around to whisper something to the King, whom shrugged and spoke words of reassurance, and as far as anyone could tell, it was because the groom was nervous.

So perfect, so perfect, Belle felt like bursting into tears. She knew she couldn't as well break the story that lay out oh-so-perfectly in front of her. That would just be too selfish, and a princess wasn't supposed to be selfish, that wouldn't be right. It was then she noticed a person lurking in the shadows, bearing the same sad eyes she did.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," King Mickey squeaked joyously, smiling at the bride and groom, whom both looked dazzling compared to everyone else. Belle noticed the shadow with sad eyes open his mouth, to close it again.

With a flash of bright turquoise and a lock of silver hair, the shadow was gone. "You may kiss the bride," the mouse squeaked again, but Belle saw none of that. She followed the shadow as everyone stood up at once to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Wait!" The shadow spun around, and she saw fear in those turquoise eyes. They feared, and wanted to cry.

Not all pretty stories have to have pretty endings.

* * *

**footnotes:** bah. remake of an older fic i did, DiSNEY ENDiNG. i looked at the reviews and decided that a riku/belle hook-up was in order, as suggested by pixie paramount.

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
text © waraenai 2007


End file.
